darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nocturna
I have seen the dark universe yawning Where the black planets roll without aim, Where they roll in their horror unheeded, Without knowledge or lustre or name. Nemesis, by H.P. Lovecraft'' '''Nocturna is a planet in Darkspore. It has four moons, and the planet orbits the brown dwarf star named Tibro, which does not provide enough heat or light to sustain life, therefore earning this planet the title "the Planet of Eternal Night". This planet was shown at Comic-con on /07/24/10/ to show off some of the game's level and graphical designs, Nocturna is the second planet the player visits in Darkspore. Description A world of perpetual darkness, Nocturna orbits the brown dwarf star Tibro, collecting neither enough heat nor light to support life. Millennia ago, the Crogenitors undertook massive geonuclear engineering projects, supplying enough heat to support the chemotropic life forms they transplanted there. As a cataclysmic side-effect, geysers and rivers of plasma erupted like lightning from the planet’s mantle, held in place by patch-job Crogenitor energy webs. But the constant use of those energy webs pierced dimensions, causing necrotic energy to flood into Nocturna, further mutating its biosphere and imbuing survivors with the ability to manipulate death-energy. Plant life evolved to achieve bio-l''uminescence, a mutation arising from metabolizing the abundant deposits of phosphorescent crystals in the soil. But in Dark Eden, the crystals that once were rainbows of life are now a permanent, deathly white. In some regions, crystals have formed towers, absorbing and directing the flow of plasma streams, rivers and cascades.'' As intelligent life arose in this grim and dangerous environment, it navigated Nocturna's shadows with its own bioluminescence. The armies of one Nocturni region eventually carved out strongholds on three continents, warring for domination for ages against its rivals. Finally uniting, these regions formed the unstoppable military force, the Nocturni Legion. The shadowy ruling body, the Nocturni Eternals, dominated its chain-gang Empire until it met an enemy even greater than itself: the Darkspore. Summary Nocturna, The Dark planet was the second (after Zelem's Nexus) to succumb to the Darkspore Infection, with the viral Darkspore Pods crashing on its surface and infecting the local, curious fauna, who were the first to become Darkspore Operatives. The Nocturni and the other sentient species of Nocturna were aware of this ,but they spent so long fighting amongst each other that they were easily divided and conquered by the Darkspore Hordes. Meanwhile the Crogenitor Ingto began to experiment in Necro genetics and shredded the fragile balance between bioforms and necroforms that the Energy Guardians, the order that Wraith belonged to, worked so hard to maintain. With the barrier shred, the full power of Necro genetics was released, prompting many Genetic warriors to arrive from Nocturna's warring species. Whilst some chose to defend their tribes, others joined the ever growing Nocturni Legion and helped conquer the said Tribes. The Wars continued, eventually the sapient species had either eradicated each other, or if they were unlucky, succumbing to the Darkspore Infection, with a life turned or simply gone. The Dark planet fell darker... Features and Ecology Nocturna is a very dark planet with a blue tinge to its surface. However, the planet's core is made of glowing plasma, which leaks out to form rivers and lakes. Many of the plants and animals are black, green, or purple. There are also glowing crystals all over the planet, and cave-like structures full of red crystals. It appears to have several green, glowing forests on its surface. Almost all plant and animal life on the planet is bioluminescent, able to generate glowing light from themselves. Some of the plant life uses chemicals to create fear in animals, and when destroyed by a Hero, they will cause nearby Darkspore to flee and run in panic. While most of the flora of Nocturna is fungal in appearance, some trees exist, using surface roots to leech life from Heroes and Darkspore alike that pass over them. Nocturna also has four moons,as well as the fact, that Nocturna orbits Tibro, a brown dwarf, giving it it's nickname. Many of the inhabitants of Nocturna have an arthropod appearance, with exoskeletons and segmented limbs. Others are mammalian or reptilian. All appear to have fossil bone armor as a natural covering. The plant-life equivalent on Nocturna is most likely chemotrophic, as there is not enough sunlight. Likewise, the bio-luminescense likely evolved to attract pollinating organisms, like how terrestrial plants use bright colors. Like Earth plants, Nocturna flora likely also uses scents. The planet was widely influenced by the Nocturni Legion, before the Darkspore invasion. Nashira the Shadow Void also resides on this planet. Environmental Objects *'Nightmare Vines' - Tree-like objects that deal damage to Heroes who venture near them. Upon destruction, releases a terrifying aura. *'Necrotic Plant' - Terrifies nearby enemies upon destruction. *'Plasmatic Seed' - Damages nearby enemies and objects upon destruction. Can be used to start off a chain reaction. Inhabitants *'Arakna', the Soul Collector. A Ranged Necro Ravager. She collect the souls of enemies she kills, increasing her strengths and fueling her powers, such as a powerful AOE and life stealing homing shots. *'Jinx, '''the Dark Reaper. A Utility Necro Tempest. With a life leech AOE, a curse that weakens enemies, and an aura that causes allies to regain energy when they make a kill, she supports all Heroes on the front lines. *'Wraith, the Spectre of Vengeance. A Disruptive Necro Sentinel. With an aura that reduces damage taken from enemies, the ability to turn insubstantial, and a Fear inducing AOE, he helps keep enemies at bay. *Revenant, Deathrider of the Stars. An offensive Necro Tempest. With a suppressive AOE, and a powerful curse, he kills from afar. *Skar, the Shadow of Death. A close range, assassinating Necro Ravager. With the ability to turn invisible at will and deal extra damage to enemies from behind, he inflicts Physical Vulnerability, and is a valued member to almost any team. Sectors ﻿ '''Onslaught: Destructor/Planet Boss': Nashira, The Shadow Void (spawns Blasting Fiends)' The Twilight Summit: 1-3 Objective: 'These mountains are completely infested with The Darkspore. Eradicate the Darkspore from the surface of the summits. 'HELIX Intro: "The Twilight Summit. The first Deep Space Mutation Mines to fall on Nocturna narrowly missed these towering peaks, cratering instead on the valley floors far below." HELIX Observation: '"Though infested with Darkspore, beauty remains on Nocturna. Resembling a waterfall, the Twilight Cascade is actually a looped plasma flow propelled by magnetic fields deep within the mountain." Enemies encountered: *Draining Simian (Necro Minion) *Necrodactyl (Necro Shooter) *Necrotic Leech (Necro Lieutenant) *Animus (aka Clawed Spectre) (Necro Lieutenant) *Pyro (Plasma Minion) *Lightning Juggernaut (aka Stegavaar) (Plasma Lieutenant) Sector's mini-boss: 'Mizod, The Life Leech -''' Necrotic Leech '''The Shadowglades: 1-4 Objective: 'The Darkspore residing this place are guarding the Crogenitor graveyard of Nocturna. Destroy them as well as Nashira. 'HELIX Intro: "The Shadowglades. The last of Nocturna's Crogenitors died here, amidst the luminescent crystals, battling Darkspore. Their deathly white shades serve as a fitting memorial." HELIX Observation: "The local plantlife on Nocturna has gained bioluminescence; a mutation from metabolising phosphorescent crystals in the soil." Enemies encountered: *Muting Leucopod (Necro Shooter) *Vampiric Leaper (Necro Minion) *Pterodyne (Necro Lieutenant) *Carrion Shambler (Necro Lieutenant) *Sting Raider (Quantum Minion) *Dimensionist (Quantum Lieutenant) Sector's mini-boss: Khoo, The Unseen''' '- Pterodyne '''The Spectral Forest: 5-1' HELIX Intro: "'The Spectral Forest. The first densely inhabited region on Nocturna infiltrated by Mutation Agents. The Denizens within quickly mutated into Darkspore, wreaking havoc on the remaining population." 'HELIX Observation: '''"The origin of the Deep Space Mutation Mines was a mystery to Crogenitors, but their existence was indicative of a vast intelligence behind the Darkspore proliferation." '''The Ruby Gorge: 5-2 '''Objective: Eradicate the Darkspore from the depths of the gorge. 'HELIX Intro: "The Ruby Gorge is overrun with macro-fungi. Harmless, they feast on the planet's Necro energies, and can grow to abnormal size." '''HELIX Observation: "Once colorless, these illuminated crystals turned increasingly red as the Darkspore contamination of Nocturna intensified." Enemies encountered: *Shade Drifter *Parasitic Thresher *Animus *Pterodyne (Necro Lieutenant) *Electron Burster *Undermind Sector's mini-boss: Weaver, the Final Judge Trivia * Nocturna is unique in the way its boss is fought. Unlike other planets, who's boss is fought on the fourth level of the planet, Nashira is fought on the second level, with two other levels occurring much later. * The name of one of Nocturna's moons, Wulkan, is derived from the Polish word "wulkan" meaning "volcano". Category:Planets & Places Category:Nocturna Category:Necro Category:Darkspore